A Vampire's Halloween
by CiCipizza
Summary: A Halloween One-shot dedicated to Remi! Thanks for all the fanart


**Vampire's Halloween**

**A/N: I know you hate me! I know you do! I'm posting now. So happy day to you too. 8th grade is a bitch guys. Especially my Algebra 1 teacher. But here is a Halloween one shot with Italians, Romanians, and Hungarians galore! ENJOY!**

**XOXOXOXO~HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D~XOXOXOXO**

It was that time of year again, and the Dogaru household was alive and well.

"DEMITRI! YOU LET THE COOKIES BURN!"

"NOT MY FAULT! YOU KNOW I SUCK AT BAKING!"

...Or maybe not for long...

"Dad, when are the guests coming?" A small six year old with burnt sienna hair walked over to a young man with orange hair and a tiny fang. He was in a vampire Halloween costume and the little girl looked as though she were trying to mimic him.

"Not now Tran, I've got to start fixing a new batch of freaking cookies before your mom kills me. AGAIN." He groaned after the last part as a young woman with long brown hair walked in.

She sighed and placed a hand on her hip. She was dressed as a Devil Nurse and also had a fake fangs applied to her teeth. "Well, if you did as I told you to the first time, I wouldn't have had to kill you." She said in a frustrated tone to Demitri.

"Momma, when are the guests arriving? Daddy won't tell me!" Tran whined to her mom. The woman just patted her head and picked her up.

"They will arrive in a little while, okay sweetie?" She said in a soft voice.

"Elizabeta, you know I can't be in the kitchen. I suck at anything culinary, just be thankful I'm not as bad as Arthur." Demitri said in a disgruntled way. He sulked off to go and dump the burned lumps in the trash. Elizaveta just tsked under her breath as the door bell rang out. Tran ran to the door and yanked it open. Outside were a bunch of young men and the occasional woman.

"Tran!" A man with curly brown hair and a punk styled outfit ran forward and hugged the poor girl. "I missed you so much my sweet~!" He cuddled the girl and cooed over her adorable-ness.

"Mr. Tuscany! Put me down~ Haha!" She giggled and squirmed out of his hold before greeting the others. One with auburn hair walked over to Elizaveta.

"Ve~ Buon Giorno, Lizzie!" He chirped.

Elizaveta just giggled at him and pet his head lightly. "Nice to see you too Feliciano! I see you brought the regions." She said as one of the few girls approached and she was wearing a blue witch costume and was carrying a broom. Her sister was next to her and in a angel costume that was tattered and frayed and had large splotches of fake blood. Her halo was a bit bent and dull colored.

"Ms. Lombardia! And Ms. Puglia! I'm glad to see you here!" Demitri called out, still carrying the now free of burnt lumps pan. Everyone had entered the house now, and it wasn't even crowded in the large space. Two young men made their way to the couch and sat down, silence falling over them.

They both had the iconic curl but one was in a werewolf outfit and the other a mafioso with a fake gun. Well, at least it LOOKED fake.

"So, Campania, how is everything at your house?" the one in the werewolf costume asked Campania.

"Hnn, nothing much Abruzzo." he replied simply, as a young woman walked up in a bunny costume.

"Hey, how's it going? You aren't going to eat anything?" She commented happily, nomming on a store bought sugar cookie. She was dropping sprinkles and crumbs all over the floor. The other two looked at her skeptically and with raised brows.

"Molise, shouldn't you be a bit more careful on dropping crumbs?" Abruzzo sighed before wiping his sister's face and cleaning up her mess. "Jeez, you'd think you would know this by now..." He finished and brushed a curl from her face and smiled. "I like your costume. It fits you well." He patted her shoulder and walked off, heading towards Lombardia, who was chatting with Elizaveta.

Over by Tran, Demitri, and Tuscany, things were just a tad bit strange...

"Lemme hold her!" Tuscany whined to Demitri, trying to grab Tran from him. Demitri just stuck his tongue out childishly before running off with Tran in his arms.

"Nu way! My daughter!" He scrambled into the kitchen and through the halls, Tran trying to keep the skirt of her costume from covering his eyes. Tuscany was right behind them, messing up the carpet and knocking over picture frames.

It would have been funny, if Elizaveta hadn't been watching the entire time and saw her favorite picture fall to the ground. Thankfully it didn't break, but enough was enough. She stormed over and pointed at the picture frame, looking the two in the eyes.

"Look what you did! You could have broken that, and you can't replace that picture! Now stop it or the both of you are going to be stuck outside all night with no candy!" She barked at the two as they sulked off to the side and fidgeted with the hems of their costumes. As she walked off, the looked at each other mischievously and walked off, thinking of their own ways of getting revenge on the woman for threatening them with no free candy on Halloween. That's when Tuscany's head shot up.

"That's it! I know what we have to do!" He glanced at Demitri who looked as anxious as a five year old wanting to open his presents on Christmas Morning. "We have to get Poveglia here!" Demitri just looked at him like he was crazy now.

"Who?" He only could ask dumbly.

"Poveglia. He's a relative of ours I guess. We don't like to mention him much though. He's kinda creepy if you ask me, always talking to this ghost that follows him around. Says it used to be a person on the island, but nobody has been there in years. Most think he's gone crazy." He responded quickly before whipping out his phone and typing in an old forgotten number. As he was on the phone, Demitri just glanced at Tran with a confused look.

"Tran, I have a feeling your mom is gonna get scared shitless. Do you?" He asked his six year old daughter of Transylvania, who just shrugged and watched as Tuscany convinced the person to come to the party.

"Really? You will? Thanks! I'll see you in a bit... Alright. And don't forget to sneak past any unwanted guards, 'kay? Bye, Poveglia... No, Good bye, Poveglia!" And he hung up. "He's on his way here. It'll take him a couple minutes to sneak past all the guards and get here, but he's coming." Tuscany smiled an almost evil grin and looked back at the crowd in the living room. "Everybody is going to be scared by this!" He cackled and walked off, leaving the two confused people watching after him.

"Daddy... I think I'm going to be scared by this!" She looked up at her father and stared at him wide eyed. He only chuckled in an off manner and patted her head. This awkward and anxious peace only lasted for a few more seconds then...

"I'm here! Somebody help me in!" He heard a voice cry out from behind the curtains in a room near him and Tran. They ran to the window and glanced out from the curtains. Behind the curtains stood a reddish brown haired male with brown eyes with hints of red in them. He was wrapped in a purple straight jacket with a tag that read: 'With love, from the Vargas family'. "Help me in! Tuscany called me!"

Demitri lifted the window with a bit of force and Tran held the curtains aside as her father scrambled to help the restricted man in. Soon he toppled in and landed on the floor with a light thump. He then sat up and shook his hair out of his eyes before standing up carefully.

"Tuscany said you would make me look scary! Come on. I want to see if I can get new victi- I mean visitors!" He corrected himself, but the deed was done. He officially creeped Demitri out to the high heavens and back. He quickly made him look as though he was the devil himself as Tuscany walked in and almost fainted on the spot.

"Holy shit, who is that? Is that Poveglia?" After the confirmation in the form of a nod, he turned to Demitri. "Damn, Romania! I didn't think you would be good at make up but this looks perfect." He said smiling. Demitri just lightly blushed at the compliment on his make up applying abilities that was most likely also an insult to his pride.

"Hungary makes me fix her make up all the time before we go out anywhere. You get better with practice, right?" Demitri mumbled before continuing splattering fake blood on the guy. "There are plenty of male make up artist in America, aren't there?" He asked, looking at Tuscany for confirmation and put the finishing touches on Poveglia and stood up from his crouched position, cracking his back at the same time.

"Thanks! I was planning on looking like a homicidal psycho anyway!" Poveglia told them before sitting back down on the stool he was previously sitting on before going over the plan with the others. Not long after that, they were dressed in fake blood and smiling before going over the plan again...

"Alright! I am going to run out there saying a murderer is here. You two are going to follow behind me in similar bloody clothes," Demitri and Tran nodded. "And Poveglia, you are going to come out thirty seconds after us. You have to give us time to run, okay?" Poveglia nodded happily and they executed their plan...

Down below in the living room, everything was calm. For now at least.

Elizaveta was beginning to worry about the three until she heard a loud racket from upstairs in the guest bedroom. Now she really was worried, especially when Tuscany ran down the stairs in a panicked rush, saying a murder was here. Everyone thought he was lying until Demitri scrambled downstairs and Tran staring fearfully at something up stairs. Now that really freaking them out. They were all covered in blood and looked terrified.

Everyone scrambled for the door, especially when the supposed murderer walked down stairs with a devious smile, covered in blood, and in a straight jacket. He was holding a knife in his mouth and it was covered in the red plasma as well. As everyone made it outside they were met with a surprise. Romania had put Tran down and was magically making words appear in the sky. They said:

'YOU JUST GOT PLAYED!'

Everyone was confused until they heard the laughter in the house. To the Italians, it was creepily familiar, and they knew who had been the 'murderer'. To everyone else, it was mysterious. As said voice walked out, his face clear of blood and colored contacts that Tuscany helped him out of. He smiled and laughed as the Italians stared at him like he was mostly nuts. Demitri and Tuscany just walked over and congratulated him for his task.

"Great job at scaring them silly, Poveglia! Now we can proceed to part two." Demitri grinned and patted his shoulder lightly, laughing slightly. Tuscany grinned and turn to the others and shouted something that made them all wonder...

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" And then the fireworks went off. They were a grand display of bright orange and yellow bursts with the occasional purple or white appearing. They formed shapes like ghosts and large black cats in the sky. At one point it appeared as though a witch were flying across the night sky. Everyone gasped and watched in awe as they went off one after the other. But every good thing has to come to an end eventually, and the fireworks stopped. But nobody seemed to care; they were having too much fun. And with that the party ended with a bang, and they all left for home, Poveglia a bit earlier than most to sneak past the guards that surround his island. They all trickled off, and bid farewell, going to see everyone in a little while for a meeting. Demitri was tucking Tran into bed, yawning slightly from all the excitement, when Tran asked:

"Dad, what are we going to do for Thanksgiving and Christmas?"

You could have heard a pin drop, poor Romania not knowing what to tell her. He had completely forgotten about the other two holidays. "We'll... do something... Yeah. We'll all gather here and have a big dinner with everybody." He smiled and patted her head. "Now you get to sleep alright? I have to go to the store tomorrow to pick up food, kay?" She nodded and instantly fell asleep. Demitri sighed a small sigh and turned off the lamp and left the door ajar, going to bed himself.

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
